


Oh How They Gay-ze Upon Him

by VintageSquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Disaster Gays, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Schmoop, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid/pseuds/VintageSquid
Summary: Have you ever seen someone so stunning, so gorgeous, that they took your breath away and cradled your very heart with their smile? Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Dee have, and they're lucky to call that someone their boyfriend.Indulgent Logan-loving fluff for my squiddos on discord <3





	Oh How They Gay-ze Upon Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blinksinbewilderment (probablyonearth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyonearth/gifts).

The odd group of five had become a staple in the cafe’s reading nook on Sunday afternoons, after the lunch rush and before the evening close. The group would sweep inside, a whirlwind of energy and smiles as they elbow-nudged one another out of the way for the right to cover the others’ drinks that week. Hot chocolate, teas, and caffeinated warmth, some made the same choice, some chose a new flavour palette each time. One never spoke to the baristas, but his order was never missed. Drinks in hand, occasionally accompanied by baked goods from the display case, the group moved as one to their corner of multicoloured bean bag chairs, cushions, and a pair of comfortably broken in love seats. Laughter, chatter, flirty banter and squawks of indignation - it followed them like a rambunctious pup at their heels. Flopping into their favourite spots and snuggling in, the group let themselves unwind together, enjoying their treats and the company of their love. 

This week, Logan had brought along the murder mystery he was close to finishing, too excited for the climax of the plot to leave the book at home. The skirt of his dress (a birthday gift he adored for its chemistry lab pattern and the texture of its fabric) flared around his knees as he wiggled himself into the cradle of a large floor cushion, the “impractical” seating he chose every time they came here. His flats were discarded in favour of the thick reading socks (another gift, this one practical for downtime and comfortable to wear) he had carried in his messenger bag, feet now cozy and tucked beneath his bum so he could begin to read. He let the voices of his boyfriends soothe over him as he was enveloped once more by the wiles of Sherlock, uncaring of the loose hairs sliding free from the pen that had kept them in place in a smart bun as he leaned forward in suspense.

So caught up in the tales of his favourite detective, Logan didn’t notice the lull in conversation as his boyfriends stared at him with hearts in their eyes. He didn't notice as his nose unconsciously buried itself closer to the pages, his ankles crossing, his body tensing. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he definitely wouldn’t be biting his lip. But Logan was gone to the world, riveted as he turned the page. 

Roman made a sound from the back of his throat as he watched on, but Virgil, already tucked against his side on the couch, snapped a hand up to cover his mouth. “Don’t you dare ruin this,” he muttered lowly, unable to look away from their normally stoic Logan letting go of his control to thoroughly enjoy his novel. 

Patton had been dozing with his head in Dee’s lap as the other played with his hair, but was jolted awake when Virgil accidentally kicked out in his lunge to muffle Roman. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing a hand under his glasses, only to be greeted by the sight of an angel. 

Oh, it was Logan. 

...

Same thing. 

And Logan, their dear, gorgeous Logan, was unaware of anything other than the impending reveal of the murderer - which he had deduced correctly in the fifth chapter! Cheering aloud, he pumped a fist in the air with a wide grin, glasses knocked askew in his excitement. Adjusting the frames, he finally glanced up to see the others staring at him. 

Clearing his throat, he shifted in his seat, a soft blush dusting his olive skin. “Is there something on my face?” 

Dee hummed, “Just a little bit, right here-” Leaning around his lap full of Patton, he pressed a sweet kiss to Logan’s cheek, leaving a lip print from his dark lipstick. 

The blush that darkened Logan’s cheeks now coloured over his nose and up to the tips of his ears as well. His boyfriends collectively sighed, smitten with this Greek god that was theirs - fitting, considering their true love hailed from Greece. 

“Yes, well,” Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses again, despite their already settled position on his nose. “I think you missed.” Shifting to keep his page with one finger held between the pages, he leaned forward to gently take Dee’s chin with his other hand and tilt him up to plant a kiss sweeter than Patton’s smile on his lips. 

“Much better,” he whispered, caressing Dee’s jawline with his thumb. The rest of the group blinked, dazed and smitten, as Logan leaned back from the kiss with a pleased grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Oh? I don’t believe I’ve seen you so speechless before, my darling snake,” he all but purred. 

“Holy fuck that was smooth, L,” Virgil gaped. 

“Language!” 

“Of romance!” Roman called back to Patton’s scolding, throwing a lopsided grin at their puffball of a boyfriend. 

“Well,” Logan's grin smoothed with his calm self confidence, “Someone has to keep you all in line, and I have discovered there are much better ways to be occupying your mouths than with inane banter.” 

The temperature in their corner of the cafe jumped a few degrees. Virgil gaped wordlessly while Roman let out a strangled noise and buried his face into the back of the emo’s shoulder. Dee and Patton, who were closest to ground zero, were faring no better. Pat had hidden his face into his palms and squealed, his hands unable to hide the wide grin covering his face. Dee was the definition of disaster gay, face still cradled by Logan’s gentle touch, mouth dropped open and pupils blown wide. He was also the quickest to recover, shock dropping into a smirk as he shook his head. 

“You are unbelievable,” Dee murmured, leaning up for another peck.

“No, I am Logan." He cocked his head to the side. "And also hungry; what time is it?” 

“Hi hungry, I’m dad!” Patton popped up from Dee’s lap, hair in disarray as he smiled proudly at Logan’s groan. 

A chuckle sounded from over their heads. “Alright buttercup, enough harassing our nerd; let’s head home and make some dinner.” Roman stood and stretched, bending to share a soft kiss with Patton before linking his fingers with Virgil’s. 

“Nah, Patton is definitely Bubbles, not Buttercup. There’s not a mean bone in his body. Plus, blue is his favourite colour, it just works,” Virgil smirked, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder again while standing, unwilling to be parted from his warm pillow for a moment longer than he had to. 

“Since when do you watch Powerpuff Girls?” Dee teased, rolling to a stand as well and lending a hand to both Patton and Logan. 

Virgil shrugged a shoulder, a blush tinting his cheeks under his foundation. “Emile had it on the last time Remy and I were hanging out. It’s pretty chill to listen to while doing our nails.” His sheepish expression took on a sly air. “How did you know I was talking about the Powerpuff Girls?” 

Before Dee could defend himself, Logan stepped in, flats on, book and socks safely in his bag. “This is exactly what I meant about inane banter.” He shook his head fondly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, unable to stop himself from smiling at his group of dorks. “Come along, it’s Roman and Dee’s turn to cook, and I’m in the mood for nachos tonight.” 

Four sweet kisses were then placed on their lips, and Logan turned around smartly with a flounce of his skirt, swaying his hips as he walked out the door, knowing his life’s truest loves were close behind.


End file.
